


In Which Jeonghan Is Extra Whipped

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is a lil shit, The Author Regrets Everything, jeonghan is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Mingyu expected the worst scenario when he decided to prank his boyfriend but turns out Jeonghan is more whipped than he expected.Yes, it's based on THAT video we all saw because I'm unoriginal and yes, the title sucks





	In Which Jeonghan Is Extra Whipped

Mingyu was feeling a little bratty on this fine day, when his lecture was cancelled, he didn't have much to do and his boyfriend, Jeonghan, would be out all day busy with his own lectures leaving him alone. A normal person would just chill around the house until their partner comes home, maybe read a book or finish an assignment. However, that's not what Mingyu does because he is far from normal.

You see, Mingyu was an aspiring actor and he wanted to test how good he really is and how can he test this if not by pranking his lovely boyfriend? He had it all planned out, he put a camera on the book shelf hung in their shared bedroom where his boyfriend wouldn't see. He hid Jeonghan's camera which was very expensive and very dear to him that he carefully cleaned it every other day, somewhere he couldn't find. He would apply eye drops the moment Jeonghan comes home. It was a bulletproof plan, he thought.

* * *

Mingyu went on with his day as he knew Jeonghan won't be back until 6 pm like the hardworking student he always is. He even made sure to prepare dinner for him, maybe it was his way of saying sorry for the prank he was about to pull out on his poor boyfriend. 

He was laying on the bed when he heard the sound of the door unlocking outside signaling Jeonghan's arrival. He quickly pulled out the eye drops and applied them. Just before Jeonghan opened the bedroom's door, Mingyu was ready and set with his sulky face.

"Hey, baby. I'm home." Jeonghan said, making his way into the bedroom. Mingyu didn't say anything and settled for a hum and pretended to play with his phone.

"Today was just absolutely packed, none of the professors let us out early, I barely had time for lunch," he said as he started to change his clothes.

"That's too bad." Mingyu replied.

"You must've had a quiet day with your lectures cancelled and all," Jeonghan said as he pulled on a t-shirt over his head, blindly making his way towards the bed. Mingyu was strangely quiet. He was probably bored all day without me, Jeonghan thought.

"Did you miss me all day, baby?" Jeonghan said as he cupped Mingyu's face.

"Yeah, I did. It was boring without you around." the younger replied, pushing out his lips for further effect. He knew his boyfriend was weak for his pout. His boyfriend cooed at him and immediately kissed him exactly as he expected. This is going to be so fun, he thought.

"C'mon let's have dinner, I'm starving," Jeonghan said, pulling Mingyu up from the bed.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Mingyu said, sitting back on the bed.

Jeonghan sat down in front of him, "What's wrong? Gyu, baby are you crying?" Jeonghan held his boyfriend's face as tears started to spill from his eyes. "Hey, it's okay what happened?" he tried to get him to look at him but the younger wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to," Mingyu said through hiccups.

"Didn't mean to what? Baby, did you mess up the laundry again? It's okay," he tried to pat the younger's shoulder but he was stopped when Mingyu stood up suddenly.

"No!! You know the camera you bought with Minghao?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"So like, what if I told you that I broke it?"

"Oh."

Jeonghan's voice was filled with disappointment and sadness that made Mingyu just want to end his stupid act and hug him but a sadistic part of him told him to keep going.

"Well, it's okay I can get it fixed. It's probably not that bad. You had me worried.", Jeonghan said with a slight chuckle as he stood up to face his sobbing boyfriend. 

"No, it can't be fixed. I really smashed it when I was cleaning the top shelf and it just fell and it's in pieces now," Mingyu pressed, "I'm so sorry, Hannie. I swear I will save up and buy a new one. How much was it?" he looked at the older with tear filled eyes.

Jeonghan couldn't even be upset even if he tried, his boyfriend looked truly sorry and guilty. He wouldn't cry this hard if he wasn't. Be damned the camera, he thought. Even with his incredible height, Mingyu looked so small when he cried and Jeonghan was only human and this human was so weak for his boyfriend's tears. 

"It's alright, baby. You didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't even that expensive, I'll get a new one later," Jeonghan said as kissed away his boyfriend's tears. 

"No, be serious, I swear I will buy you a new one."

Jeonghan took a good look at him and sighed. 

"Fine, it was," Jeonghan paused, "15 dollars." 

"Hannie, be serious," the younger smacked his shoulder lightly. 

"Okay, okay honestly it was," Jeonghan smirked, "20 dollars." This got Mingyu to laugh and just hug him, Jeonghan held him tightly, standing slightly on his tiptoes to kiss the younger's neck softly.

"Forget about it. No stupid camera is worth your tears, baby." 

"You really love me, don't you?" Mingyu whispered in his boyfriend's ear. 

"You just figured that out now?" Jeonghan asked. 

Mingyu pulled back from the older's arms and looked at him with the most stunning grin on his face. 

"Well, not really but I just pranked you saying that I broke your very expensive camera and you just said it's not worth my tears." 

It took Jeonghan a few moments to register what was just said. A moment after, Mingyu was being hit everywhere by his boyfriend's weak punches. 

"You absolute shit head, Kim Mingyu!!" 

"Your face!! Oh my god, you should've seen your face!! You looked so sorry even more than I was," Mingyu said escaping from his boyfriend's rage. 

Jeonghan pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"You're a terrible boyfriend, Kim Mingyu. Did I tell you that before?" 

"No stupid camera is worth your tears, baby," Mingyu said in a softer voice , mocking Jeonghan's tone. 

"I do not speak like that!!"

"You really do!! Especially when you're babying me, which is all the time," Mingyu retorted. 

"I do not baby you, what are you saying?" Jeonghan said, avoiding the younger's teasing smile. 

"You do!! But that's okay. I love it when you baby me. And I love you."

"I love you too, I guess," Jeonghan said, trying to sound nonchalant and ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the younger's words. 

"Please, compliment my acting though. I worked really hard to pull out that performance," Mingyu teased. 

"You absolute brat!!" 

Well, it's safe to say that Mingyu had to endure tickles and teasing for the rest of the night but at least he knew one thing. Yoon Jeonghan might not be the softest man alive, but he sure as hell is soft only for his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is was written purely for my amusement so I hope y'all like it 
> 
> Scream about gyuhan with me @kwonsoonstar


End file.
